The Weekend
by The Writer On the Wall
Summary: A little negotiation between Sharon and Andy... not sure yet if I'll continue it or not.


Andy didn't remember exactly what he was dreaming about when the gentle breath of air caressed the side of his face. He opened his eyes carefully and found Sharon smiling at him. He lifted his head and smiled back, still a little disoriented. It took him a few seconds to realize that he dozed off while going over casefiles. His lap and the couch around him were covered in pages.

Sharon collected a few in order to be able to sit next to him. Her arm was leaning against the backrest, supporting her head. She handed him the documents in her hand and waited until he was focused enough to take them and put them back in a pile on the table.

"You blew?" he asked, smiling, and adjusted himself to face her.

Sharon widened her smile and stuck her finger in the noose of his tie. She pulled it a little, loosening it, her finger then travelling up to his chin. Andy tilted his head down a little and kissed it. He took her hand in his, placing a kiss upon the soft skin of her palm. She moved it to his cheek and his hand slid down her arm, coming to a stop at the crook of her elbow.

"You know how we're supposed to go away for the weekend?" she said, her fingers now combing through his hair.

A frown immediately appeared on Andy's face. "Supposed to? Don't tell me that we're not going. The room is already booked."

"Well… Rusty has been really stressed with school lately…" her voice faded away. She wasn't sure how to make him understand.

"And? I'm sure he'll be okay from Friday till Sunday. He's not a child, is he? And he has Gus to keep him company."

"That's the thing… he hasn't had much time for Gus lately. He's afraid of losing him and it's adding to his stress."

"Sharon…" Andy loved Rusty like a son, he really did. But couldn't they catch a break from him just this one time? He felt the frustration creeping up his stomach.

"I know, I know, we've been looking forward to it, but…" she slid her hand down his neck to his chest. "I just thought that it would be good for them if they took this trip instead of us. Rusty needs a mental break."

Andy tried to come up with words to protest, but her hand was moving in gentle caresses on his chest. It was easily distracting at this time of the night. On top of that, the shirt she was wearing was very tight to her body. It was the kind of combination that made his brain a little foggy.

"I don't know…"

"We'd still have the place to ourselves," Sharon smiled in a mischievous way that only reduced his chances of refusal.

"What if we're called on a case? Our weekend will be ruined."

"Nobody has to know that we're not away for the weekend," she leaned forward and paved a trail of slow kisses from his cheek to the side of his lips. Andy's heart started to race. He knew that in a few moments, his ability to negotiate would be completely shut down.

"I guess we could do that…" he muttered. Sharon stopped the kissing and looked at him with a smile.

"Really? Are you okay with that?"

"Not entirely… but I could be."

"Oh? What's it gonna take for you to be entirely okay with it?" her hand slid down his torso.

Andy had to sputter the words from his mouth quickly, before it was too late. His brain was already producing pictures of her lying on the couch, underneath him.

"Just one thing," his hand found her thigh and started to slide upward.

Sharon had no problem with this 'one thing', she was planning on doing this 'one thing' all weekend anyway. This was going to be the easiest deal she'd ever make.

"Sure," she smiled.

"But you haven't heard it yet," he smiled back.

"Ok… if you feel like you have to say it."

"First, can I just say that this shirt looks really good on you? White is your color," he returned the favor from a few moments ago and kissed her neck.

"Andy…" she tried to sound reproachful but it wasn't an easy task at the moment. She pushed him gently, moving him back just a few inches to encourage him to talk, so they could finish with this topic.

"Alright," he cleared his throat. "I want you to…"

Sharon arched her eyebrows with curiosity. She started to think that there might be a price to pay after all.

"Yes?"

"My ex-wife invited us for dinner next Friday and I want us to go," he let it all out in one breath.

"What?! No. Why?" the heat that was rising inside of her turned into dust that was settling quickly.

"I'm just being polite, accepting her invitation. It's the third time she's invited us and we never accept."

"You never care about rejecting her dinners. We both know what this is about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sharon crossed her arms. She wanted to feel annoyed, but she couldn't help but feel complimented at the same time. "Andy, please."

"Okay, fine," he shrugged. "I want to show off the incredible woman who chose to be by my side, for god knows what reason. Is that such a crime?"

"You want to shove our relationship in her face, because you know she's having problems with her husband."

"More like… shoving my happiness in her face," he smiled, but Sharon didn't. "Look, for once in my life, my happiness is real and stable and can't be torn to tiny little pieces with a few mean words."

Sharon didn't move. She was staring at a fixed point on the wall in front of her, not sure what to say. She had met his ex-wife several times, and knew that he wasn't exaggerating about her demeanor. But she still didn't condone any form of revenge.

"So that's your condition?" she finally said.

"Yes," he waited a few seconds, measuring her expression before continuing, "well, not really. I'll be okay with us staying at home either way."

Sharon kept quiet.

"I just thought it could be nice… I don't know… maybe… to show how happy we are… to let her know her mean words don't mean a thing… to make – "

"Oh, alright, fine!" she suddenly burst out. "Go ahead and RSVP to the damn dinner. I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil."

"Yeah, cause my ex-wife really is the devil," he was smiling from ear to ear. Sharon tried to fight the smile that was forming on her lips, but found it difficult.

Andy already knew how to recognize this occurrence. He knew she wasn't really angry.

"No, you are the devil," her voice sounded much softer now.

"Well… I could be," he leaned forward, placing his face an inch from hers.

"I know you can…" she whispered, a second before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her, into a kiss that was long overdue. It took a while before they came up for air.

"So…" he said in a low, insinuating tone, "what are your plans for our weekend at home?"

"Plans?"

"Where should we do it first?"

"Oh – " Sharon smiled and slapped his arm jokingly. She pushed him away once more and got up.

Andy watched her as she walked towards their bedroom. _White really was her color_ , he thought _. And those jeans…_

Sharon stopped at the door and turned back to him. "The weekend is still 3 days away," she said.

"Yeah…" he sighed in frustration.

"But we could do a little promo."

Andy sprung to his feet, throwing down the pillow that he just realized he was holding. He started to run towards her, causing her to burst into giggles.

"Oh, my goodness!" she hurried into the bedroom, still laughing as the door closed with Andy right behind her.


End file.
